Personajes de bob esponja
Esta es la lista de los personajes de la serie animada Bob Esponja por Nickelodeon. Personajes principales * Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados el bobo XD * Patricio Estrella el 2 bob XD * Calamardo Tentáculos el ' * * 'Eugenio H. Cangrejo * Arenita Mejillas * Sheldon J. Plankton villano * Gary el caracol Personajes secundarios * Perla Cangrejo * Sra. Puff * Triton Man héroe * Chico Percebe héroe * Larry la Langosta * 'Narrador Francés * Karen Plankton villana Familias Familia Pantalones Cuadrados * Bob Esponja * | Sherm Pantalones Cuadrados:' Tio de Bob Esponja. Padre de Stanley Esponja, es mencionado en Don Robot y una foto suya aparece en Peste del oeste. Es capaz de meterse una sandia en la nariz. * Capitan Azul Pantalones Cuadrados: Tio de Bob Esponja. Nunca quiere trabajar, lo que se demuestra en el capitulo Cachiporra, ya que deja a Bob haciendo sus tareas. * Cachiporra Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados: Primo rudo de Bob Esponja. Es hijo del Tio Capitan Azul. Es muy pequeño, pero vive en una enorme casa de madera,donde tiene un gusano guardian. Fue encerrado por tirar basura en la calle. * Abuela Esponja: Abuela de Bob Esponja. Aparece en Los besos de la abuela y en Cachiporra. En su casa tiene las cosas de Bob Esponja cuando era bebe. * Abuelo Esponja: Abuelo de Bob Esponja. Al parecer ya fallecido,aparece en un pensamiento de Bob, en el episodio perdido. Su frase de volar era: Si hubieramos nacido para volar, tendriamos helices en la cabeza o propulsores en la espalda. * Buck Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados: Antepasado del oeste de Bob Esponja. * Sir Bob Esponja: Antepasado medieval de Bob Esponja * Esponja Gar: Antepasado prehistorico de Bob Esponja. * Esponjatron: Es el descendiente de Bob Esponja en el futuro aparece en el capitulo SB129 liberó a Calamardo de esa prisión helada y les mostró sus clones. * Familia Estrella * Patricio Estrella * Herb Estrella: Padre de Patricio Estrella y esposo de Margie Estrella. Es hijo de Billy Bob Star y Maw Titte. El hizó su aparición en el episodio I'm with Stupid. Luego fue revelado su nombre en Rule of Dumb como Herb. Herb y su esposa también son obesos. Tiene un bigote grande y también es rosado, como el resto de la familia Estrella. Sus pantalones son iguales que Patricio pero tiene un color levemente más ligero de púrpura con las estrellas verdes. Doblado por Thomas F. Wilson. * Margie Estrella: Madre de Patricio, fue doblada por Lori Alan. * Billy Bob Estrella: Padre de Sluggo y Herb. Esposo de Maw Titter. Abuelo de Patricio. * Patrick Rillows: Tatarabuelo de Patricio y padre de Billy Bob Estrella. * Maw Titter: Madre de Sluggo. Abuela de Gary. * Yorick Titter: Padre de Maw Titter y esposo de la Princesa Tulsa. Cuarto abuelo de Patricio. * Princesa Tulsa: Madre de Maw Titter y esposa de Yorick. Cuarta abuela de Patricio. * Principe Callows: Hermano de la Princesa Tulsa e hijo del Rey Amoeba y Queen Mildew. Cuarto tío-abuelo de Patricio. * Principe Dogus: También hermano de la Princesa Tulsa e hijo del Rey Amoeba y Queen Mildew. Cuarto tío-abuelo de Patricio. * Queen Mildew: Madre del cuarto tío-abuelo de Patricio. * Rey Amoeba: Padre de la Princesa Tulsa, el Príncipe Callows y el Príncipe Dogus. Esposo de Queen Mildew. Padre del cuarto-abuelo de Patricio. * Patar: Antepasado prehistórico De Patricio. Primer miembro de la familia Estrella y primo lejano de Gary-Saurus. * Patron: Descendiente del futuro de patricio, tiene dos cabezas. Familia Caracol * Gary el Caracol * Sluggo el Caracol: Padre de Gary. * Maw Titter: Madre de Sluggo. Abuela de Gary. * Queen Mildew: Madre de la Princesa Tulsa, el Príncipe Callows. * Rey Amoeba: Padre de la Princesa Tulsa, el Príncipe Callows. * Carl: Otro hermano de la Princesa Tulsa e hijo del Rey Amoeba y Queen Mildow. * Gary-Saurus: Antepasado más remoto de Gary y mascota de EsponjaGar. Es cinco veces más grande que Bob Esponja. Familia Tentáculos * Calamardo Tentáculos * Sra. Tentáculos: Madre de Calamardo. * Sr. Tentáculos: Padre de Calamardo y esposo de la Sra. Tentáculos. Aunque nunca ha aparecido en la serie, ha sido mencionado en Krab Borg cuando Calamardo decía que su padre lo ama. Con el paso del tiempo, se creyo que el Sr. Tentáculos había muerto, pero en el libro Hooray for Dads aparece vivo. Tiene una personalidad similar a su hijo; lleva gafas, y posiblemente viva en Squidville. * Squezze Tentáculos: Antepasado del oeste de Calamardo. Salió en Pest of the West como el empleado de "La Cantina Cascaruda". * Calamardi: Antepasado medieval de Calamardo. Fue encarcelado porque no practicaba bien el clarinete, pero luego fue liberado cuando los viajeros de Bob y Patricio liberarían a Perlita. * Squog: Antecesor de Calamardo de hace un millon de años, que aparece en Ugh donde descubrió el fuego con Patar y SponjaGar. * Squillium: En español se dice Calamarino, primo trillonario de Calamardo. Sale en "Band Geeks" y en otros capítulos. *'calamarrdo:'no se sabe bien de que familia probenga pero es desalineado e igual a calamardo , aparece en Stanley S.cuatents pants Familia Cangrejo * Eugenio H. Cangrejo * Perla Cangrejo: Hija de Don Cangrejo. * Perla Cangrejo. Sra: No ha sido vista ni mencionada, es la madre de Perla. Probablemente sea una ballena. * Sra. Cangrejo: Madre de Don Cangrejo y abuela de Perla. * Sr Cangrejo: No ha sido visto, pero ha sido mencionado (por ejemplo en My Pretty Searhose). Debido a que no aparece en Friend or Foe, pudo haber estado muerto. También en un episodio, aparece una fotografía suya. * Capitán Redbeard: Abuelo de Don Cangrejo que aparece en Grandpappy the Pirate. * Princesa Perla: Tatarabuela de de la Familia Cangrejo. Tiene un parecido con su cuarta nieta Perla Cangrejo que aparece en Dunces and Dragons. Aquí, Perla tratá bien a su padre, de forma diferente a como lo hace en la actualidad. * Rey Cangrejo: Fue monarca de Bikini Bottomshire en el siglo XII. Apareció en Dunces and Dragons siendo padre de la Princesa Perla y fue enemigo de un antecesor de Plankton. * Betsy Cangrejo: Hija de Don Cangrejo Del Oeste. * Don Cangrejo del Oeste: El propietario de La Cantina Cascaruda, apareció en Pest of the West. * Cangrejo Prehistórico: Fueron varios cangrejos que fueron comidos en el episodio Ugh. * 3 Sobrinos Cangrejos: Aparecieron en el episodio "El Primo Stanley", buscano trabajo con su tío, que los rechaza. Familia Plankton * Sheldon J. Plankton * Computadora Karen: Esposa computadora de Plankton. Conoció a Plancton en la primaria cuando la configuró como un sistema de seguridad avanzado. Era su tercera cita. * La Familia de Plankton: Son varios primos de Sheldon. Algunos de ellos se llaman Zeke, Rufus, Jeke, Billy Bob, Billy Jim, Billy Billy Bo Willy Banana Fana Fo Filly, Doug, Enis, y Rainchild. * Clem: Un primo de Plankton que mostró como se llamaban algunos de los planktons. * Sr. Plankton: Padre de Sheldon. Apareció en el libro Hooray for Dads. * Sra. Plankton: Madre de Sheldon. Es mencionada en Nicktoons Unite! y Creature from the Krusty Krab. * Gram Gram: Abuela de Sheldon, es mencionada en Krabs vs. Plankton. * Ojo muerto Plankton: Apareció en Pest of the West. * Esfera De Cristal Karen: Esposa de Plankton y cuarta buela de Karen, lo que haría a Karen y a Plankton primos lejanos. * Planktonimor: Cuarto abuelo de Plankton, hechicero maligno y creador y de la Medusa Rex. Apareció en Dunces and Dragons. Familia Puff * Sra. Puff: Profesora de conducción de botes. Odia a Bob Esponja por su mala manera de conducir. * Sr. Puff: Mientras en el episodio Krusty Love mencionan al Sr. Puff cuando Don Cangrejo pregunta sí es soltera, apareció como una bombilla, pero en la película revivió por la lágrima que Bob y Patricio hicieron, por esto, se abrieron las regaderas por lo que resucitó. Familia Mejillas * Arenita Mejillas * Sr. Mejillas: Aparece en el libro "Hooray for Dads", y también como una máscara que usa Bob en el episodio Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm. * Sra. Mejillas:'''Esposa De El Sr Mejillas * '''Rosie Mejillas: Tía de Arenita. Ella descubrió el petróleo en Beaumont, Texas. Es mencionada en Pest of the West. * The Dark Knight: Es el cuarto abuelo de Arenita. Fue aprendiz de karate y su maestro fue Bob Esponja, aparece en Dunces and Dragons. Otras Familias Familia Plano * Plano: Un estudiante que quería patearle el trasero a Bob Esponja. * Padre de Plano: Aparece en The Bully. Familia Flounder * Brian Flounder: Un estudiante de la secundaria de Fondo de Bikini. * Sra. Flounder: Madre de Brian. * Sr. Flounder: Padre de Brian. esposo de la Sra. Flounder. Familia de Billy * Billy: Es un pez verde, un niño que estaba jugando con su tractor en Walking Small. Su madre es Evelyn. * Evelyn Es la madre de Billy. Habitantes de Fondo de Bikini * Annette: Es una fan de Larry. Aparece en SpongeGuard on Duty. * Barbara: Trabaja para las noticias de Fondo de Bikini en The Krusty Sponge. * Beth: Un ex-estudiante de la Escuela de Botes de la Sra. Puff que se graduó en Hall Monitor. * Billy Belenny: Uno de los campistas que aparece en The Inmates of Summer. * Billy: Un pez que aparece en Professor Squidward. * Howard Blandy: El presidente de la compañia Blandy Franchising. Aparece en Krabby O'Mondays, cuando Don Cangrejo vende el Krusty Krab, pero después se destruye el establecimiento, y Don Cangrejo vuelve a tener el crustaceo. Su número de teléfono es (555) 123-7213. * Bob: Aparece en The Krusty Sponge. * Richard A. Bottomfeeder: Trabajaba en el Krusty Krab. * Carl: Era Gerente del Crustáceo O'Lunes. * Charlie: Su nombre es revelado en Hocus Pocus. * Jack M. Pez Loco: En Blackened Sponge, cuando Bob inventa su origen del golpe en su ojo, menciona que Jack, era un villano. Al final aparece buscando a Bob. * Dale: Un playero de Laguna Goo. Fue arrestado en Ditchin. * Dave: Un pez naranja que regalo rosas en el episodio Valentine's Day. * Dennis: Fue compañero de Bob de la escuela primaria. En el unico capitulo en el que aparece le pide a Bob Esponja que le rasque la calva. * Diver Dan: Muerto. Aparece cuando Don Cangrejo roba la gorra de beber en un cementerio. * Don the Whale: Amigo de Larry. * Evelyn: Es una pez rosada que su nombre fue revelado en Band Geeks. Frecuentemente, visita el Krusty Krab y Laguna Goo. También es amiga de Perla. Tiene un hijo llamado Jimmy. * Fender Gibson: Colecciona guitarras, aparece en el libro "The Song That Never Ends". * Fisher: Aparece en Karate Choppers. * Billy Fishkins: Un anchoa azul que estudió en la secundaria de Fondo de Bikini. * Gunther Fitz: El maestro de botes que reemplaza a la Sra. Puff en Mrs. Puff, You're Fired. * Lois Flatfish: Otro campista que aparece en The Inmates of Summer. Animales Larry el caracol: Es un caracol de caparazón color arena y tiene cejas. Puede que sea el caracol más malo de la ciudad. Se le encuentra sobre todo en sitios oscuros como cementerios. Llegó incluso a obligar a Bob Esponja a dormir en un periódico. Gary: Ver el personaje arriba. Rex: Es la mascota de Don Cangrejo (también llama Sr.doodles). Es un gusano que al parecer hace el papel de un perro (como Gary el de un gato) no deja de babear aunque sea la mascota de Don Cangrejo nunca se le ve en la casa de este. No aparece mucho en la serie, aparece cuando Bob Esponja lo quiere, porque Gary está con Patricio. Jerry: Es un caracol que al parecer Bob Esponja lo tenia antes que Gary. Aperece como un caracol de verdad. Gusanito: Es un gusano mejor amigo de Bob Esponja y Patricio se convierte en mariposa y todos creen que es un monstruo. Medusa: Son criaturas rosadas con manchas, algunas son de color verde, amarillo y rojo. Otro más conocido el azul (Que Bob esponja trata de atrapar, le dice "Sin Nombre"), tienen las jaleas de fresa por dentro, pero sus picaduras son molestas, viven en el "campo de Medusas". No son mascotas, son criaturas salvajes y Bob Esponja una vez tuvo una medusa. Lombriz Toro: Es una lombriz gigantesca y rosada que viene de Alaska, come todo Fondo de Bikini, Arenita le ataca a él, porque le quitó la cola, pero Bob Esponja tiene miedo, y trata de detenerla. En el videojuego Creature from the krusty krab un mundo entero esta ambientado dentro de él. Rocky: La mascota caracol de Patricio, que entró en la Gran Carrera de Caracoles. Aparentemente es una roca, pero al final ganó la carrera. Según Patricio, tiene "nervios de acero". Snelly: El caracol de Calamardo que compitió contra Gary y Rocky en "La gran carrera de caracoles". Casi gana, pero regresa para consolar a Gary. Misterio: (Aunque lo agregó Majestad, Pedro, o Gracia). Es el caballo del mar de Bob, al ver por primera vez comiendo una flor que Bob lo está sembrando por intento, El Caballito asusta a los clientes que Don Cangrejo le pidió a Bob Que no estaría en el Krustaceo Kascarudo, pero se escondió, pero causo problemás como, se comío las cangreburguers (Que lo enferma), se comio la espatula, la estufa, el sombrero de Bob y al viejo Jenkins. Oso Marino: Animal que ataco reiteradas veces a Calamardo, quien dudaba de su existencia; aparentemente es mitad oso y mitad pez, odia que toquen mal el clarinete, mover la linterna para atras y adelante, pisar fuerte, el queso en cubos (en rodajas si), usar sombreros mexicanos de modo ridiculo, zapatos de payaso, faldas hawallanas y nunca nunca hagas como chimpance; recomendaciones frente al ataque de un oso marino: no salir corriendo, no caminar tranquilamente, no gatear, dibujar un circulo en el suelo, no un ovalo, no sirve. Generalmente atacan mas de una vez. Rinoceronte Marino: Animal mitad rinoceronte y mitad pez, son atraidos por los ataques de osos marinos, para evitar ataque usar calzones anti-rinocerontes marinos. Otros Personajes Amigo Burbuja: Es una pompa de jabón que Bob Esponja creó en el día de Leif Ericson, en el capítulo "Amigo Burbuja". Cobra vida al final del episodio cuando Calamardo y demás habitantes de Fondo de Bikini trataron de explotarlo con una aguja. Un taxi lo recoge y se va con su maletín y desaparece en el cielo. FrankenTrazo: Un dibujo de Bob Esponja que cobra vida en el episodio "Frankentrazo". El fue un dibujo psicópata en 2D que Bob esponja dibujó para jugarle una broma a Calamardo, pero se convirtió en un enemigo maniatico. * Los chillidos en español los hacen primero Alfonso Soto y al Final, Luis Carreño. Famosos Chicos que lloran: Es la banda favorita de Perlita y otras adolescentes, Calamardo también es uno de sus fans. Ned y los peces aguja: Es un grupo de rock que aparece en "la peluca". Ned es un calvo que para esconder su calva usa pelucas, su última peluca la perdió y casi son despedidos pero Bob Esponja que tenia la peluca la tira y Ned la encuentra y su rock fue tan bueno que todos tenían peluca hasta los que tenían pelo llevaban pelucas Bob Esponja se sintió traicionado después de eso y Patricio le deja una. gil: Es un pez martillo que trabaja haciendo películas solo aparece en el videojuego Bob Esponja: luces ,camara ,pantalonas. Perca Perquins: Es el reportero de Fondo de bikini, el también es el animador de la playa llamada ¨Laguna Goo¨. Monstruos Monstruomarino:Es un monstruo marino del lago goo. Monstruoalga: Un monstruo que tuvo una muy pequeña aparición en Esa no es una dama. El Aperitivo:Un monstruo hecho de carne y otras sustancias que apareció en El regreso de Guimardo. Spawners: Aunque sólo aparezca en el Videojuego Bob Esponja la película, genera enemigos. Monstruoburger: Sólo aparece en el videojuego Creature from the Krusty Krab: es enemigo de Plankton, al final Plankton se vuelve más gigante y poderoso que él, pero llega Bob Esponja y se la quita. Mounstro del abismo:Aparece cuando Bob y Patricio,caen al abismo con su restaurante movil. Los dos lo alimentan y este les paga con dolares colosales. Ciclope:Aparece en la pelicula cuando van camino a Ciudad Almeja, en realidad el es un buzo. supervillanos plankton: El esposo sin corazón, malvado y cruel de Karen, por años ha intentado robar la deliciosa formula de la cangreburger, pero el siempre pierde. Es un genio malvado y muy peligroso que planea robar la cangreburger y ser gobernador malvado de fondo de Bikini. Es el archienemigo de bob esponja y Don Cangrejo es su mayor amenaza enemigo, por eso que quiere alejar a Don. Cangrejo para así entrar al Cangrejo Cascarudo y robar todas las cangreburgers, logro robar la receta del cangre-burger y gobernar a fondo de bikini en "bob esponja:la película" pero es derrotado en la batalla final contra bob y patricio por el destino de la ciudad que lo logran con el poder de los niños y del rock and roll. Patricio oscuro: solo aparece en el videojuego ¨Creature from the Krusty Krab¨ y a Patricio intenta destruirlo más que nadie es muy parecido a Patricio, pero el aspecto de él es que tiene un olluelo una frente y una ceja junta y también cabello y es de color rosado y medio anaranjado y un poco gris. Tiene guantes amarillos, ropa verde y azul, una capa amarilla y un cinturón azul y amarillo como vestimenta, pero es derrotado por un meteorito que cae del espacio. dennis: es un motero que fue contratado por Plankton para detener a Bob y Patricio y destruirlos para siempre pero al final Bob y Patricio logran derrotarlo en camino hacia fondo de bikini en el filme "Bob Esponja la película". karen: Es una computadora robot pero malvada esposa de Plankton. Casi siempre le da ideas a Plankton, para robar la cangreburger pero este nunca las sigue. Actualmente, Le espatula se enamoró de ella. El Estrangulador de Soplones: un canalla principal. el Estrangulador prácticamente, es uno de los delincuentes más buscados de Fondo de bikini, estrangula a cualquier persona que lo delate pero bob logra desesperarlo tanto que se arrepiente y regresa a la prision. Plano: Ex compañero de Bob esponja en la Escuela de botes de la sra. Puff. Este le quería patear el trasero a bob esponja y a su padre pero no lo logra ya que bob absorbe sus golpes es derrotado por el cansancio.Aparece en capitulos de la primera temporada,pero no se da a cono cer su identidad hsta la temporada siguiente. (plano esta basado en el pez platija, especialmente uno de ellos plano, con forma de rombo y con dos ojos en el lado derecho del pez) Frankentrazo (Bob Esponja oscuro):. (Aunque las dos palabras se mezclan con Frankenstein y Trazo) un garabato hecho por Bob esponja, es muy parecido a Bob pero hecho toscamente. Se vuelve malvado al cobrar vida, trata de deshacerse de bob y patricio pero al final del episodio bob esponja logra derrotarlo encerrándolo en un libro de dibujos. Le Spatula: Le espatula no es un villano, pero se vuelve villano a partir del episodio ¨Espatulas campeonas¨. Fue encontrado por Plankton y le modifico los circuitos para que fuera un verdadero villano. Róbalo Burbujas: Un personaje que es obeso y mayor enemigo de Bob esponja. Burbujas es un personaje que le gusta intimidar a las personas y su aspecto, es gordo, de color verde y verde oscuro, lentes cuadriculados y pantalones morados pero Bob lo vence al encontrar los pepinillos debajo de su lengua. Dr. Hamburguesa: Solo aparece en el videojuego ¨Creature from the Krusty Krab¨. El Dr. Hamburguesa, es un enemigo muy bueno para hipnotizar. El fue derrotado en el videojuego, al final, pero es muy probable que regrese. Robo-Plankton: Es un robot construido por Plankton a su persona pero este robot supermalvado roba la identidad de Plankton, construye robots asesinos altamente agresivos y destructivos pero es derrotado por Bob Esponja y sus amigos en la batalla final. Cuando Robo-Plankton ataca a nuestros héroes con robots parecidos a bob esponja, patricio y arenita son destruidos y robo-plankton es encerrado para siempre solo aparece en los videojuegos de bob esponja. Mantarraya: Es el más grande archivillano de sirenoman y chico percebe puede disparar rayos de sus manos y ojos pero Bob y Patricio le enseñan a ser bueno cuando tiene el cinturón de las cosquillas y el impulso de hacer el mal desaparecio pero un tiempo regresa a ser villano. La burbuja sucia: Es el peor enemigo de sirenoman y chico percebe tiene el poder de robar edificios y construcciones con su cuerpo pero es derrotado por bob esponja cuando le clava un lápiz en su cuerpo. Cachiporra: Es el primo de Bob esponja, es un abusador criminal, al que le gusta la violencia. La polilla:Es el archienemigo de Sirenoman que ha estado buscando por 57 años (aunque solo aparecio una vez en el episodio "la lámpara). en:List of characters in SpongeBob SquarePants id:Daftar karakter SpongeBob SquarePants it:Gary (Spongebob) nl:Gerrit de Slak pt:Anexo:Lista de personagens de SpongeBob SquarePants ru:Список персонажей мультсериала «Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны» zh:海绵宝宝角色列表 Categoría:Personajes de Bob Esponja Bob esponja Personajes Categoría:Bob esponja